Las caderas de Akane
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Un retador se ha aparecido en el Dojo Tendo para pedir la mano de Akane en matrimonio, los rumores de su belleza y voluptuosidad le han llevado hasta ahí. ¿Cómo reaccionará Ranma ante esta nueva amenaza? LEMON FUERTE
1. El primer retador

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, HAGO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA ÚNICAMENTE CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO_**

El cambio había sido tan gradual que ninguno de los dos se dio realmente cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado evidente.

Habían crecido, sus atuendos y sus cuerpos eran los más fieles testigos del avance. Akane ya no usaba aquellos vestidos aniñados que cubrían su figura y su piel, ahora usaba entallados pantalones de mezclilla, faldas y vestidos por arriba de la rodilla que se amoldan perfectamente en su cuerpo y sugestivos pantalones ceñidos; de las blusas ni hablar, ajustadas, con escotes algo pronunciados sin llegar a ser vulgares, con los hombros descubiertos, ahora se notaban perfectamente todas y cada una de las curvas que el entrenamiento de años había moldeado tan adecuadamente. Su rostro tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues aunque no había perdido sus característicos rasgos, ya no era la niña que Ranma había conocido hacía 5 años cuando por primera vez cruzó el portal del Dojo Tendo; sus ojos marrones seguían siendo hermosos enmarcados por espesas y largas pestañas, sus mejillas se habían afilado perdiendo la redondez característica de la infancia, sus labios se habían vuelto más carnosos, provocadores, atrayentes.

Ranma tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que aunque no había dejado de usar sus características ropas chinas, ahora estás se ajustaban más a su cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación con lo que a sus trabajados músculos se refiere; todo él, desde su cuello, sus brazos, su torso, su abdomen, su espalda, aquella varonil y delgada cintura, sus piernas fuertes y su bien moldeado trasero, todo parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses; su rostro también había cambiado en sus rasgos, sus ojos azules natos se habían hecho más profundos con la madurez que traen los años, todas sus facciones se habían vuelto más varoniles, la mandíbula fuerte, la boca carnosa, toda una tentación.

Sin embargo, no fue si no hasta apenas hace 2 semanas que Ranma se había dado cuenta del cambio en su prometida. Si antes esa chica, a la que él trataba como fea, pechosplanos y demás adjetivos peyorativos, traía babeando a media Nerima, actualmente la leyenda de su belleza y voluptuosidad se había extendido más allá de la ciudad, provocando que cada día llegarán por lo menos 2 pretendientes a las puertas del Dojo para retarla y pedir su mano en matrimonio. ¿Acaso creían que Ranma estaba pintado o qué?¿Cómo se atrevían siquiera a pensar en verla si ella está prometida con él y solo con él? Hacía 2 semanas que esto había comenzado, cada día Ranma era quien entraba en combate con los pretendientes de Akane para defender su título de único prometido de la menor de las Tendo. No es que estuviera interesado en ella, era cuestión de orgullo, nadie vencería a un Saotome en ningún terreno, o eso es lo que de su boca salía para justificar su furia ante cada oponente.

Akane también se dio cuenta del cambio en Ranma, ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan varonil y apuesto? Se notaba que todos esos años de entrenamiento habían rendido frutos, cada músculo se tensaba suculentamente, cada poro de su tersa piel sudaba gotas que empapaban su blanca camiseta haciendo que está se pegará sensualmente a su cuerpo, siendo un deleite a la pupila; sus piernas eran firmes, eso lo demostraba con cada Kata perfectamente ejecutada en tiempo y forma, y su trasero ¡Rayos! Era un postre que valía la pena saborear lentamente; de la misma manera, últimamente los ojos de Akane eran atraídos casi hipnóticamente por la entrepierna del joven, había notado que se notaba más abultado que anteriormente, ¿Cómo sería verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo? Mentalmente se daba una cachetada cada que sus pensamientos tomaban ese rumbo. ¡¿Desde cuándo Akane pensaba de esa forma en Ranma, si ella no era una pervertida?! Fue cuando se presentó el primer retador a su casa.

FLASHBACK

En la entrada del Dojo Tendo se encontraba un joven de 25 años, medía cerca de 2 metros, bastante fornido, moreno, de rostro atractivo y ojos verdes. Era el mediodía de un sábado, por lo que la familia al interior de la casa estaba tranquila, con cada miembro ocupado en sus distintas tareas.

Tocó la puerta con fuerza descomunal, por lo que algunos miembros de la familia se congregaron cerca de la entrada, a la expectativa de quién podría llamar de tal manera. La primera en salir fue la dulce Kasumi.

-Dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntó con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Estoy buscando al padre de Akane Tendo, soy Tsubasa Miyamoto – respondió la mole de músculos parada frente a ella.

-Permítame un momento, si gusta pasar, le avisaré a mi padre que lo buscan-

Lo dirigió hasta la sala de estar y le pidió sentarse, a lo que el extraño accedió. No necesito ir a buscar a su padre, ya que este se encontraba al pie de la escalera con su gi negro puesto impecablemente. Detrás de él ya se encontraba el resto de la familia a la expectativa de quién sería ese extraño y que quería con Soun.

Soun le indicó a Kasumi que él lo atendería, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Tsubasa y sentándose respetuosamente ante él.

-Dígame, caballero, ¿ qué lo trae a mi casa y solicitar mi presencia?. Yo soy el padre de Akane, Soun Tendo.-

-Buenos días, señor Tendo. Soy Tsubasa Miyamoto, provengo del pueblo de Ouchijuko,y he venido hasta aquí para pedir la mano de su hija Akane en matrimonio.- Tsubasa miraba fijamente a Soun, hablando con total seguridad y aplomo.

-Lo siento, Akane ya está prometida- respondió Soun sin siquiera pestañear.

-Lo sé y no me importa, derrotaré en combate a cualquier enclenque que este prometido con su hija y será mi esposa- contestó Tsubasa con el mismo tono con el que había hablado hasta ahora.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El ego de Ranma Saotome no sería pisoteado por nada ni nadie, y había sido ofendido por partida doble, primero lo llamó enclenque y segundo quería quitarle a Akane, SU prometida.

Cruzó velozmente la distancia que lo separaba de dónde estaba Soun y se paró altivo a un lado, su mirada era fuego puro, sus puños estaban blancos por la manera en que los apretaba, su cara parecía imperturbable a pesar del deseo que tenía de callar a golpes a "ese".

-Acepto el reto, soy Ranma Saotome, heredero de la escuela de combate en estilo libre Saotome y UNICO prometido de Akane Tendo- pronunció firmemente mientras retaba con la mirada a Tsubasa.

El intruso ni siquiera se inmutó ante la intromisión en la plática. Lentamente giró su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Ranma y contestarle con la mayor calma.

-Un poca cosa como tu no tiene derecho a casarse con la hermosa mujer que es la señorita Tendo, ella merece algo mejor, o sea, a mí-

Akane no pudo seguir impasible ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, también entró a la sala de estar tratando de mantener la calma, si algo había aprendido en estos años era a tratar de controlar su temperamento y dejar la impulsividad de lado, aunque cierto individuo de ojos azules era especialista en sacarla de sus casillas.

-Honorable señor, yo soy Akane Tendo, no habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos, por lo que considero una falta de respeto que se presente de esta manera en mi casa e insulte a los miembros de esta familia. Además, no es mi deseo casarme con usted.- dijo con firmeza mientras le miraba a los ojos.

No sabía por qué, pero esa mirada verde le inquietaba, era como si pudiera ver hasta el fondo de su alma, poniéndola sumamente nerviosa.

-Señorita Tendo, al fin tengo el gusto de conocerla, lo que dicen los rumores es poco comparado con la realidad. Es usted una mujer de excepcional belleza, su complexión física es extraordinaria, sus sensuales caderas son impresionantes, completamente adecuadas para darme una buena descendencia, aparte de las tremendas noches de deleite que tendremos; además que al ser también de las mejores representantes del arte marcial, garantizaremos una estirpe legendaria. Ansío desmesuradamente nuestra noche de bodas, ángel mío- Tsubasa dijo esto con una voz tan sensual que hasta Nabiki pensó en ser ella la protagonista de la noche de bodas con aquel apuesto varón.

Akane se sintió tan perpleja que no supo qué responder, sus mejillas se colorearon de la turbación, sus ojos no dejaban de pestañear, las palabras se atoraron en su boca, por lo que solo atinó a bajar los ojos tímidamente.

Aquello solo hizo que el enojo de Ranma subiera a la estratósfera ¿Acaso ese individuo acababa de hacer obscenos comentarios sobre las caderas de Akane además de insinuar que quería meterse en la cama con ella? ¿Y por qué la idiota esa no le decía nada? Por menos que eso él ya se hubiera ganado un viaje por los cielos de Nerima cortesía del puño de la chica.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- gritó Ranma, rompiendo aquella atmósfera de tensión que se formó, haciendo que la joven regresara de su turbación.

-¡Que molesto eres!-dijo Tsubasa con desgana – te derrotaré rápidamente solo para que no se diga que la honorable familia Miyamoto se aprovecha de los débiles y no les da oportunidad.

-Por aquí por favor- indicó Soun Tendo a la cabeza de todos en dirección al Dojo.

En el centro del Dojo, pegados a la pared, se acomodaron todos los habitantes de la casa para presenciar el combate, excepto Ranma, que ya se había posicionado para comenzar.

Tsubasa se paró enfrente de Akane, tomó delicadamente su mano y depósito un dulce beso en el dorso de esta.

-Hermosa Akane Tendo, ganaré este combate para que lo antes posible nos dediquemos a engendrar al heredero que lleve el nombre de nuestras escuelas de combate en alto, estoy seguro que con la voluptuosidad de tus caderas y la calidad de mi semilla, nuestra descendencia llegará pronto a alegrar nuestro hogar- dijo el corpulento hombre a Akane con esa mirada que derretía glaciares.

Akane no reaccionaba, por lo que Ranma se acercó velozmente y la tomó de las caderas para alejarla del entrometido Tsubasa mientras le decía:

-¡Oye! ¡Tú y yo, al centro del Dojo, ahora! ¡Y tú, deja de comportarte como una boba!- lo último lo dijo viendo bastante enojado a Akane mientras la soltaba.

La chica solo atinó a sonrojarse y abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, parecía que iba a decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron solo en un mohín.

Tsubasa se retiró con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se colocó en su lugar e hizo una reverencia para luego colocarse en posición de combate. El chico de la trenza hizo lo propio, estaba dispuesto a arrancarle aquellos perfectos dientes al atrevido ese.

El primero en atacar fue Tsubasa, era demasiado veloz, cuando Ranma se dio cuenta se encontraba justo frente a él lanzando un golpe directo al pecho que casi tumba al pelinegro, sin embargo su defensa estaba tan bien posicionada que solo lo hizo retroceder un poco. Ranma se encontraba distraído y enojado, necesitaba calmarse y concentrarse en la pelea o irremediablemente perdería ante el engreído ese.

Arremetió colocándose a la espalda de Tsubasa, bajando su postura para poder barrer sus pies y derribarlo, sin embargo su contrincante era muy diestro, saltó sobre sus manos para tomar impulso y caer posteriormente de pie a un par de metros de donde inició la batalla, corrió hacia la pared para impulsarse y así aumentar la fuerza de la patada que le dirigió a Ranma, pero el chico Saotome, que ya se encontraba centrado en la pelea la esquivó fácilmente, Tsubasa siguió atacando sin piedad con todo el poder que tenía, tan embebido estaba en la pelea que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de caer en la trampa de Ranma, quién con los pies comenzó a dibujar una espiral en el suelo.

Tsubasa sentía que ganaba la batalla, estaba dispuesto a darle un golpe letal a Ranma, se encontraba solo a centímetros de él, por lo que junto toda su fuerza en su mano izquierda para lanzar un único puñetazo que acabaría con la vida de su contrincante; su confianza fue su perdición, ya que Ranma elevó el puño en ese momento.

-¡Dragón volador!- fue lo último que escucho Tsubasa antes de perder el conocimiento mientras caía dentro de la espiral de la legendaria técnica.

FIN FLASHBACK

A pesar de que Ranma había derrotado a ese primer oponente, aún recordaba las palabras de aquel tipo y le hervía la sangre; más se enojaba cuando admitía que debía darle la razón cuando habló de la voluptuosidad de las caderas de Akane. Había notado algo pero no quería darle importancia, sin embargo, el día del encuentro, no fue casualidad que haya levantado a la chica justo de esa parte de su cuerpo para alejarla de él, el motivo real fue constatar sin levantar sospechas su teoría. Pesó, delineó y palpó en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de su prometida, ese fue el motivo real del sonrojo y asombro de Akane justo antes de empezar la pelea. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía aquella a ser tan endiabladamente sensual?! ¿En qué momento pasó si él no le había quitado la vista de encima en todos esos años? ¡Cómo podía ser tan bruto y ciego!

Seguía maldiciéndose mientras "intentaba" entrenar, sin éxito obviamente, ya que llevaba horas intentando un movimiento sencillo sin haber podido ejecutarlo bien. Debía calmar las voces de su cabeza, pues Tsubasa Miyamoto solo había sido el primero de muchos que se habían presentado con el mismo motivo. Había derrotado a todos sin compasión, con furia y rápidamente, y por lo poco que alcanzaban a decir había concluido que los rumores sobre la belleza de Akane se había extendido demasiado, los más obscenos hablaban sobre su perfectamente dotado cuerpo y especialmente de lo bien formadas que tenía las caderas; que también se decía que aunque tenía un prometido lo del compromiso era solo una farsa, ya que ahora tenía 21 años y no se había casado, y aunque hubo un intento de boda, todo era parte de hacer más creíble la actuación. Peor aún, se rumoreaba que su prometido se convertía en chica por una maldición de Jusenkyo y que actualmente era tan poco hombre que nunca habían tenido contacto físico íntimo y por lo tanto la chica era virgen, es más, ponían en duda la orientación sexual de Ranma, pues si se convertía en chica a lo mejor le gustaban en realidad los hombres.

Para todos los que habían acudido a retarlo, Akane solo era un trofeo: Virgen, sensual, bella, experta en artes marciales, con un cuerpo de locura y un rostro de ángel, todo lo que un hombre podía desear.

-¡Estúpidos! ¡AKANEEEEEEEEE!!- se alcanzó a escuchar su grito mientras daba decididos pasos buscando a la mujer , lo que hizo que ella interrumpiera sus propias cavilaciones sobre el mismo tema.

\--

Agradezco todos los comentarios que he recibido por mi otra historia, espero esta les agrade igual o más.


	2. En el parque

Desde el día que se había presentado el primer retador, Ranma había cambiado su manera de actuar. En un primer momento la sorprendió que dijera que él era su único prometido, pues aunque la relación no había retrocedido, tampoco es que hubieran avanzado mucho hasta el momento. Parecía que ambos vivían el compromiso más como la consecuencia inevitable de algo, pues aunque no había duda que ambos muchachos se amaban, ninguno se había atrevido a decirlo y mucho menos a actuar como enamorados.

Para colmo, Tsubasa se había presentado haciendo declaraciones de índole sexual, y aunque Akane no se espantaba, hasta ese momento no le había pasado por la cabeza los cambios que tanto Ranma como ella habían sufrido en sus cuerpos. Para colmo, claro que sintió claramente el toqueteo al que su prometido la había sometido ese día; en cuestión de segundos había abarcado y sopesado todo lo que su alcance estuvo, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar a la chica al sentir su cuerpo invadido.

A la hora del combate, ella se dedicó a estudiar el cuerpo de Ranma: alto, de espalda ancha, musculoso por donde se le viera, andar recto y orgulloso, guapo, deseable ¡Oh, maldición! Claro que se lo comería sin dudarlo ¿Cómo no lo advirtió antes? Bueno, no es que no se hubiera dado cuenta que se había puesto bastante suculento, era solo que evitaba pensar en él de esa forma o la que terminaría loca sería ella, por lo que siempre evitaba internamente el tema.

Actualmente parecía que Ranma se encontraba enojado con ella todo el tiempo, como si fuera la culpable de que una serie de idiotas se presentarán cada dos por tres en la casa diciendo estupideces, aunque ella le hablara le respondía más bien con gruñidos que con palabras, evitaba su mirada y su presencia más.

-¿Qué le pasará a ese bobo? – pensaba la chica cuando escuchó el "gruñido" de Ranma con su nombre.

Ella se encontraba sentada junto al estanque cuando el joven la encontró, la levantó con brusquedad sujetándola de la mano y una vez que estuvo parada la cargó entre sus brazos sin ninguna delicadeza mientras le decía:

-Ven, necesitamos hablar… A solas – esto último lo recalcó con una voz bastante grave, lo que provocó un leve escalofrío en la piel de Akane, dejándola en un estado de total mutismo y docilidad.

No pasaron mucho tiempo así, Ranma dejó a Akane en el piso justo enfrente de los columpios de un parque no muy lejano al Dojo que era poco frecuentado pues más bien parecía escondido de la civilización.

Akane se quedó estática en el lugar donde la había dejado, sin saber que hacer. Respiró profundo un par de veces y se dirigió a uno de los columpios para comenzar tímidamente a balancearse. Intentó comenzar una plática casual.

-No conocía este lugar, está muy bonito, qué mal que no mucha gente lo disfrute- dijo la chica con la voz más natural que pudo fingir.

-No venimos aquí para hablar de eso- le contestó Ranma acercándose a ella hasta quedar casi de frente -dime, Akane… ¿ tu… estás a gusto con nuestra relación?- soltó sin más.

Akane no se esperaba esa pregunta tan directa, y lo único que su cerebro alcanzó a procesar en un tiempo tan corto fue lo que preguntó:

-¿Nuestra relación?

-Si, es decir, estamos prometidos, vivimos en la misma casa desde hace 5 años, somos más que amigos ¿O no? – lo último lo dijo el chico con un dejo de duda en su voz.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Ranma? Desde hace 2 semanas no me hablas, me evitas y pareces enojado todo el tiempo, no sé que pude haberte hecho tan malo como para que me des ese trato, y de buenas a primeras me secuestras y comienzas a hablar de nuestra relación ¿Cómo quieres que te responda? – decía la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza, ocultando sus cristalinos ojos tras su flequillo.

Era ahora o nunca, el momento de sincerarse había llegado y ahí estaba él, clavado al piso sin poder avanzar hacia aquella chica objeto de su afecto y de su deseo, sin poder emitir sonido alguno y apenas recordando cómo respirar.

Respiró profundo, juntó el poco valor que el coraje le había dado hasta ese momento y se acercó a Akane, se paró frente a ella en el columpio y se agachó. Tomó su rostro con delicadeza con apenas dos dedos de su mano y lo levantó para que lo mirara, cuando vio esos hermosos ojos cafés frente a él buscando respuestas, las dudas desaparecieron. Se acercó lentamente, como pidiendo permiso y dándole a la chica oportunidad de reaccionar incluso con violencia si así lo quería, cerró sus ojos y juntó sus labios con los de ella en un dulce y casto beso, esperando el golpe que lo mandaría estrellarse a la pared. Pero ese golpe nunca llegó, en su lugar estaban los labios de Akane correspondiendo tímidamente aquel beso, sintió cómo la cálida y pequeña mano de ella también le tomaba el rostro y comenzaba a rodear su cuello; su propia mano comenzó a bajar por el brazo de la chica hasta alcanzar su cintura, sujetándola gentil pero firmemente para ayudarla a levantarse del columpio sin perder el contacto entre sus labios y así poder abrazarla entera. Sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, sintieron como si mil corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su piel, no sabían cuanto podía durar ese momento, y tampoco les importaba.

La primera en atreverse a separarse un poco fue Akane, pero su intención, más que terminar aquel contacto, era deleitarse recorriendo los labios de Ranma con su lengua, tratando de memorizarlos a la perfección. Al chico no le molestó ese cambio, al contrario, lo tomó como una invitación que lo daba acceso libre a su prometida. Estrechó más el pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, comenzó a delinear la cintura con ambas manos, de arriba abajo y de atrás hacia adelante, hasta que en un arrebato de osadía, comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia los glúteos de la mujer, apretujándolos cadenciosamente y en el mismo movimiento acercando más sus caderas. Akane contrarrestó el atrevimiento mordiendo sensualmente el labio inferior de Ranma mientras lo invitaba a invadir su boca a la vez que acercaba cada vez más sus pechos al torso de él.

Las manos de ambos viajaban libres por el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo por encima de las ropas los secretos que sus anatomías aún guardaban debajo de sus prendas. Próximo a ellos se escuchó un ruido de follaje, que los indujo a detenerse, separándose lentamente y sin perder el contacto de sus frentes. Poco les importó qué había producido el ruido, sus respiraciones eran agitadas aún y sus manos se rehusaban a soltarse.

-Akane, yo…- comenzó el joven diciendo.

-No, Ranma, no digas nada, cada vez que abres la boca algo pasa, mejor déjalo así… a mí me… me… gustó- Fue lo último que la chica pronunció antes de tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo rumbo a la casa.

El trayecto fue corto y silencioso, en ningún momento se soltaron las manos e iban caminando muy juntos para que no fuera tan notorio el agarre. De improviso, Ranma tiró de la mano de Akane para girarla y acorralarla contra la pared de la entrada, bajó sus labios cerca del lóbulo de la oreja de ella para que nadie más escuchara y le dijo:

-A mí también me gustó… y mucho – finalizó depositando un húmedo beso en el cuello de la chica y la empujó para que cruzará primero el portón. Luego colocó sus manos por arriba de su cabeza y caminó casual.

-Eso es trampa- dijo Akane aún nerviosa y lo siguió rumbo a la estancia donde se encontraban todos reunidos para cenar.


	3. En el dojo

Después de ese primer encuentro, la confianza entre ambos jóvenes era cada vez mayor, pues en cualquier lugar que coincidieran se daban fugaces besos sin que nadie lo notará, a la vez que en los entrenamientos su proximidad y contacto aumentaba, estimulando sus sentidos con roces nada inocentes.

Por otro lado, los enfrentamientos por la mano de Akane se habían vuelto habituales, por lo que los habitantes de la casa ya ni se molestaban en acudir a verlos, la única que siempre los presenciaba era su prometida.

El último encuentro que Ranma había tenido le había costado un poco más de trabajo de lo normal, por lo que casi al final de éste se deshizo de la camisa China y la camiseta, terminando la pelea con el torso desnudo y sudoroso. El contrincante ya se había ido, más bien había salido volando del Dojo, dejando a Ranma y Akane solos. Akane observaba a su prometido con una mirada voraz, se veía tan viril, tan vigoroso, tan desnudo.

Se acercó a Ranma con una toalla en las manos, comenzó a secarle delicadamente el torso, subiendo hacia su rostro, colocó la toalla por atrás del cuello de él y luego jaló los extremos de ésta para acercarlo a su propio rostro y comenzar a devorarlo a besos.

Ranma se encontraba aún excitado por la pelea, por lo que se abalanzó sobre sus labios intensamente, invadiendo con su lengua la boca femenina, intentando arrebatarle el aliento mientras sus manos viajaban por debajo de su blusa sintiendo la tersa piel de su cintura.

Akane por su parte comenzó a atraerlo hacia la pared del Dojo que estaba más próxima de la entrada, para que desde ese ángulo no pudieran ser sorprendidos, recargó la parte alta de su espalda en ésta mientras sus caderas buscaban adherirse a las de su pareja, haciéndose más íntimo el contacto cuando ella tomó el trasero de Ranma entre sus manos para apretarlo entre sus dedos y acercarlo más a ella.

Las manos del chico se desplazaron hacia las piernas de ella, afortunadamente para ambos, la chica decidió usar falda ese día, por lo que él comenzó a acariciar sus muslos hasta subir al comienzo de las pantaletas de la chica. Pasó por encima de estas para poder introducir sus manos por la parte de arriba, acariciaba la piel a su paso mientras deslizaba la prenda por las piernas de ella, una vez que logró que la ropa cayera a los pies de la chica, subió su mano derecha a la entrepierna femenina mientras con la izquierda presionaba el trasero de ésta. La chica buscó el cuello de él, comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo con suavidad mientras disfrutaba cómo Ranma la acariciaba. Él comenzó a palpar delicadamente los labios vaginales, introduciendo poco a poco el dedo medio entre estos, percibiendo la humedad que ya inundaba la cavidad invadió con su dedo el interior de Akane, ella se estremeció tanto con el asalto que succionó con fuerza el lugar del cuello de él que estaba besando en ese momento, provocándole al varón un espasmo de placer. Él comenzó a mover acompasadamente su dedo para brindarle placer a la chica, haciendo que el estremecimiento de ella fuera cada vez mayor, Akane deslizó su mano hasta el duro miembro de Ranma, tocándolo sobre la tela del pantalón, provocando un nuevo temblor de deleite en él al sentir el roce. Con destreza, ella deshizo el nudo de los pantalones del chico para introducir su mano por debajo de la ropa interior y acarició el palpitante falo, bajó los calzoncillos de él lo suficiente como para que su órgano quedará expuesto y poder acariciarlo sin impedimento.

Ella le susurró lascivamente al oído

-Enséñame cómo tocarte-

Esas palabras encendieron más al chico, quién puso su propia mano sobre la de Akane y comenzó a guiarla en un vaivén ascendente y descendente sobre su miembro, mientras con su otra mano continuaba palpando ardorosamente el interior de la chica. Ranma se encontraba cerca del éxtasis, soltó la mano de la jovencita para abrazarla y sentirla más próxima a su cuerpo, percibiendo cómo subían y bajaban los excitados pezones de ella con cada respiración. Akane dejó escapar un sonoro gemido mientras él sintió cómo se estrechaban los músculos alrededor de sus dedos, bañando su mano con el placer que la chica acababa de experimentar. Aquello le dio el estímulo suficiente para también llegar al clímax emitiendo un ronco gruñido de satisfacción mientras Akane descendía lentamente el ritmo de la caricia.

Con las respiraciones agitadas aún, Ranma busco la boca de Akane para darle un profundo y largo beso, se separó un poco para acomodarse su vestimenta y se agachó para recoger la ropa interior de Akane, la sostuvo entre sus dedos con la intención de devolvérsela, pero lo pensó mejor y prefirió guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Oye! Devuélveme eso – la dijo la chica riendo.

-No, me lo quedaré en compensación- contestó él fanfarronamente mientras se señalaba la marca que le había dejado ella en el cuello.

-No sabía que fueras igual de pervertido que el maestro Hapossai- contestó Akane mientras se alisaba la ropa.

-Digamos que ahora entiendo por qué guarda tan celosamente sus tesoros- le susurró a la chica cerca del oído lo bastante grave como para causarle que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal.


	4. La pelicula

Pasaron los días y los combates por la mano de Akane fueron disminuyendo, ya que ahora corrían rumores acerca de que su prometido era una fiera que no dejaba que nada ni nadie la tocará, venciendo a cuánto oponente se le presentará; además que en el arte amatorio era comparado con una bestia incansable que dejaba saciada a la vigorosa jovencita por las largas jornadas de placer que tenían, las cuales podían durar incluso días por la inextinguible energía que ambos poseían. Obviamente este último rumor lo había hecho propagar Ranma para que dejarán de poner en entredicho su hombría y, de paso, asustar a la competencia que quisiera meterse entre las piernas de Akane; y aunque el rumor era un poco exagerado, sí era cierto que ambos habían mejorado sus técnicas a través de los encuentros amorosos que cada día se intensificaban cada vez más.

Cierta noche, ambos jóvenes se quedaron en la sala de estar viendo una película de terror de esas que tanto gustan a Akane, ya todos los demás de la casa se habían ido a descansar hacía tiempo por lo que se encontraban solos. Akane llevaba una minifalda plisada blanca que ocasionaba que la mano de Ranma "resbalara" sobre sus piernas, tocando cada vez más cerca de la entrepierna de la chica hasta que finalmente se introdujo completamente bajo la falda, sorprendiéndose al percatarse que ella no llevaba pantaletas.

-Akane-dijo susurrando- ¿No llevas ropa interior?

-¿El brassiere cuenta como ropa interior?- le contestó ella tranquilamente.

-Pues… si, sí cuenta- le respondió.

-¡Ah! Entonces no, no traigo- habló ella sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

Ranma cerro sus ojos, concentrándose, al no sentir la presencia de nadie cerca, se abalanzó sobre Akane, la tiró de espaldas, le sujeto firmemente las manos y se sentó sobre ella a horcajadas, desabotonó su blusa rápidamente y la abrió en su totalidad; cuando vio los pechos desnudos de la chica, se lanzó salvaje sobre ellos, recorrió con su lengua desde en medio hasta la punta de cada uno, al llegar al pezón erecto lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a succionar ávidamente, alternando entre ambos montes. Akane se retorcía de placer bajo Ranma, apretando las piernas al sentir el espasmo de éxtasis al que estaba siendo sometida. La boca del joven ascendió por su cuello, deleitándose con el sabor de esa blanca piel, capturó con su boca el lóbulo de ella y le susurró con voz gutural:

-¿Por qué no traes ropa interior?-

No la dejó contestar callando su boca con un beso largo y profundo, ingresando su lengua para recorrer la boca en su totalidad, haciendo que Akane sintiera que su entrepierna comenzaba a quemarla.

Ranma volvió a deslizar su lengua en dirección al sur del cuerpo de la chica, pero está vez no se detuvo en su busto, si no que continuó su camino, recorriendo sus extremidades hasta que liberó a la chica de su peso, cuando llegó su boca a la orilla de la falda, con los dientes sujetó el extremo de la prenda y la levantó lo suficiente para que pudiera admirar la exquisita vista. Aspiró el perfume que emanaba la intimidad de la chica, con sumo cuidado comenzó a darle lengüetazos tímidos al principio que se volvieron un torbellino entre los labios vaginales; el botón de placer de Akane quedó expuesto ante él, apetitoso, suculento. Continuó con caricias que hacían estremecer a la chica en cada roce, ella temblaba de excitación con cada nuevo ataque, con cada succión, con cada lamida. Lentamente Ranma soltó las manos de Akane para liberar las propias y poder introducir sus dedos en ella mientras con la lengua continuaba estimulándola, con la otra mano estrujaba uno de los pechos con la fuerza suficiente para que su placer aumentará pero sin hacerle daño. Akane utilizaba las manos para sostenerse y levantar sus caderas con el fin de facilitarle el acceso, a punto del clímax tomó a Ranma de la cabeza y lo sujetó firme mientras se derramaba dentro de la boca de su amado; él degustó hasta la última gota de su néctar, símbolo de la pasión que provocaba en Akane. La chica aflojó el agarre sobre Ranma, este se incorporó, le acomodó la falda y abrochó la blusa mientras le decía:

-¿Ahora sí me vas a contestar?

A lo que Akane respondió:

-Sabia que te gustaría, ¿O acaso crees que estaría aquí a esta hora solo para ver una sosa película que ya he visto un millón de veces? Creí que no te darías cuenta y tendría que irme a dormir sin más.

-Pues a mí me parece- refutó el chico mientras se relamía los labios- que a ti te gustó más que a mí.

Se levantó de donde estaba dirigiéndose a las escaleras ya listo para subir a su habitación, detuvo su paso y antes de salir de la habitación le dijo a Akane:

-Soy Ranma Saotome y soy el mejor EN TODO- después comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Akane murmuró para si misma

-Eso lo veremos-


	5. En el baño

Una tranquila noche, no muchos días después de su último encuentro, Ranma se encontraba dándose un tranquilo baño antes de cenar, el maestro Happosai había salido a aumentar su colección, Genma y Soun habían ido a la reunión vecinal donde se trataría el tema del ladrón de ropa íntima que azotaba al barrio a últimas fechas, Nabiki y Akane habían ido al cine con unas amigas, Nodoka se encontraba de viaje visitando a unos parientes lejanos, por lo que solo estaban en casa Kasumi y Ranma.

El chico estaba terminando de enjuagarse, dispuesto a ingresar a la tina para relajarse por un rato, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, rápidamente se puso de pie cubriéndose apenas con una mano y con la otra poniendo su guardia en alto dispuesto a enfrentar a quien quiera que invadía su intimidad de aquella manera, cuando a través del vapor del baño dilucidó una silueta conocida: piernas bien formadas, caderas anchas, trasero firme, talle estrecho, espalda delineada, y coronando la visión, una corta y azulada melena.

La mujer se giró y puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole a Ranma que guardara silencio mientras con felino andar se acercaba sensualmente a su prometido. Pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros del joven, entrelazando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza del pelinegro, atrayéndolo hacia ella para darle un apasionado beso mientras restregaba su cuerpo desnudo sobre la mojada anatomía del muchacho. Velozmente se retiró de la boca de él para recorrer con avidez su cuello, bajando hacia sus duros pectorales plasmó su boca en cada centímetro de la piel de su amante mientras llegaba a su destino. Sus manos acariciaban la ancha espalda masculina al pasar en dirección a su trasero, dónde se alojaron para tener un mejor agarre. Cuando Akane estuvo hincada frente a Ranma, el ya estaba totalmente excitado y con su miembro más que dispuesto a la lucha. Comenzó lamiendo con suavidad la circunferencia de los testículos mientras con la mano sujetaba el falo masajeándolo con pericia, poco a poco su lengua comenzó también a recorrerlo hasta la punta, subiendo y bajando mientras trazaba círculos; finalmente se detuvo en la cabeza y de un movimiento inesperado la introdujo en su boca, provocando un gemido de placer del chico que tuvo que morder su labio para que el sonido no traspasara las paredes. La jovencita succionaba el miembro mientras entraba y salía de su boca, aumentando el placer de Ranma tremendamente con cada movimiento. Sorpresivamente, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, sin embargo, Akane no se inmutó y continuó con más ahínco.

-¿Ranma? – se escuchó la voz de Kasumi.

-¿Ssssiiiiii….? – respondió el joven apretando los dientes intentando que los suspiros no escaparan de su boca.

-Llamó Nabiki, que Akane se sintió indispuesta y prefirió regresar a casa, entonces la esperaremos para cenar, solo quería avisarte- pronunció Kasumi mientras se retiraba cantando hacia la cocina.

-Ggg…ra..ci…as, Kasumi- lo último lo dijo atropelladamente pues sentía próximo el espasmo del clímax.

Tomó a Akane por la cabeza en un arrebato tratando de hacer más profunda la invasión, ella continuó extasiada con la felación adivinando que el paroxismo estaba próximo. No sé equivocaba, Ranma la sujetó firmemente al inundar su boca con su semilla, emitiendo un sonoro suspiro de descargo. Suavemente la mujer fue separando su boca del falo que aún se encontraba erecto, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El muchacho se sentó en la orilla de la bañera pues sentía que las piernas le fallaban después de la tremenda emoción, alcanzo a verla mientras se dirigía a la puerta, ella le lanzó una última mirada mientras volvía a llevar a sus labios su dedo en signo de silencio y salió del baño. Ranma lentamente se deslizó dentro de la bañera con la mirada pérdida y una boba sonrisa en su cara.

Akane salió por la ventana de su cuarto de la misma sigilosa manera en que había entrado, cruzó el jardín y saltó por encima de la barda para volver a entrar a su casa por la puerta, anunciándose

-Ya estoy en casa- gritó desde la entrada.

-Akane, Nabiki llamó ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Kasumi algo preocupada.

Ranma iba bajando las escaleras, recién bañado y cambiado, topándose de frente a las hermanas.

-Mucho mejor, Kasumi, perdón por preocuparte. Me detuve un momento a tomar una efectiva medicina antes de llegar a casa y ahora ya no siento ninguna molestia- sonrió Akane mientras le guiñaba a Ranma un ojo sin que su hermana lo notará.

-Me alegro por ti. Que bueno que siempre has sido muy fuerte y te repones rápido de todo- contestó la mayor de las Tendo correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

-Soy Akane Tendo y soy la mejor EN TODO- dijo viendo insinuantemente a su prometido mientras Kasumi se dirigía a la cocina, provocándole un sonrojo mayúsculo al joven.

-Bueno, pues entonces a cenar- fue el comentario final de la mujer de cabello largo mientras todos se dirigían a la cocina.


	6. Al fin solos

Un peculiar aroma comenzó a inundar la casa; algo entre dulce, salado,picante y condimentado. Uno a uno los habitantes de la casa Tendo fueron asomándose a la cocina para confirmar su más grande temor: Akane estaba cocinando.

Poco a poco y de puntitas se dirigieron a la entrada, hasta que oyeron el grito de la chica a sus espaldas:

-¿A dónde van todos?- les dijo Akane con su hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Yo recordé que es urgente que vaya al centro comercial por unas cosas que necesito, ya no tengo desodorante ni jabón y no quiero andar oliendo a sudor. Es una lástima que me pierda la comida, pero qué se la a hacer. Adiós a todos, regreso después de la cena- exclamó Nabiki mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-Nabiki, querida, espérame, recuerda que quedamos en ir juntas para que me aconsejes sobre lo que te pedí opinión- dijo Nodoka alcanzando a la chica castaña a paso veloz.

En la puerta ya se encontraban Soun, Genma, Ranma y Happosai con sus respectivas mochilas.

-¡Bien, queridos discípulos! Hemos postergado demasiado este viaje de entrenamiento, se están oxidando y un artista marcial debe cultivar siempre su mente y su cuerpo, así que ¡Vámonos!- dijo Happosai viendo heroicamente al horizonte mientras los otros 3 asentían.

-¿O sea que ninguno se quedará a comer conmigo? – preguntó inocentemente Akane.

Soun puso las manos en los hombros de Ranma y le dijo:

-Hijo, tú eres el prometido de Akane, así que eres el más indicado para deleitarse con sus deliciosos platillos, nosotros nos sacrificaremos durmiendo a la intemperie y cazando nuestro propia comida con tal de que ustedes estén seguros- terminaba su oración con lágrimas en los ojos y los puños en alto al mismo tiempo que Happosai y Genma ataban a Ranma inmovilizándolo y cubriendo su boca con cinta.

-Pero… ¿Tú también, Kasumi?- interrogaba Akane a su hermana viéndola salir de la casa.

-Prometí al doctor Tofú ayudarle el día de hoy en la consulta, recuerda que ya te había dicho y por eso te ofreciste a preparar la comida- contestó la aludida mientras se despedía.

-¡Ah, es cierto!- dijo la chica del cabello corto agachando su rostro y con un poco de desilusión en su voz.

Cuando todos ya habían huido, volteó a ver a Ranma con brillo en sus ojos.

-Te dije que funcionaría- le dijo mientras comenzaba a desatarlo.

FLASHBACK

Habían sido semanas difíciles para los jóvenes amantes, estaban practicando en el Dojo, aunque más bien era una excusa para alejarse de todos los familiares que los seguían por doquier. Pareciera que todos se habían obstinado en interrumpirlos: Nabiki apareció en el comedor la noche pasada queriendo ver la misma película que Akane estaba viendo en ese momento; anteriormente Nodoka había estado más platicadora que de costumbre y se la pasaba atosigando a Ranma con la historia de cómo su padre la había conquistado y que debía comportarse como un hombre y darle nietos pronto; Soun y Genma recordaron que eran sus padres y quisieron enseñarles nuevas técnicas, que más bien terminaron en calambres musculares y dolor en las rodillas en los oxidados cuerpos, aunque había que reconocerles que eran persistentes; Happosai se la pasaba persiguiendo a Akane y a "Ranko" para que le modelaran ropa interior escandalosa; hasta Kasumi contribuía a invadir su intimidad apareciéndose sin avisar en los lugares más insospechados limpiando, por lo que los jóvenes llevaban mucho tiempo sin poder estar a solas.

En esos pocos minutos que pudieron hablar sin ser escuchados, Ranma fue el primero en hablar.

-Akane, te necesito, me estoy volviendo loco sin poder tocarte, sin besarte, sin tenerte ¿Qué hacemos para quitarnos a todos de encima?-

-Tranquilo, Ranma, tengo un plan, prepárate para el sábado- fue la respuesta de Akane, quién se estaba acercando para besarlo cuando escucharon a sus progenitores buscándolos para seguir con las prácticas.

FIN FLASHBACK

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con desesperación, llevaban demasiado tiempo lejos, se necesitaban.

Entre beso y beso Akane alcanzo a gemir:

-Tenemos por lo menos 4 horas antes de que alguien regrese, hay que aprovecharlas- tomó a Ranma de la mano e hizo que la siguiera a su cuarto.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, Akane le puso el seguro a la puerta y dijo:

-Así si alguien llega creerá que estoy encerrada en mi cuarto llorando por algún insulto que hayas dicho de mi comida y no pensaran en molestarme ni en buscarte, pues también concluirán que te habré mandado a volar de un golpe y estarás lejos-

-Que predecibles somos- contestó Ranma mientras abrazaba a Akane por la espalda, colocando las manos sobre sus pechos y comenzando a masajearlos.

La boca de Ranma buscó desesperada la piel de Akane, deslizó los tirantes de la blusa de la chica por los hombros sin dejar de recorrer con su lengua todo cuanto tenía a su alcance; con sus dedos retorcía el elevado pezón, ejerciendo algo de fuerza cada vez que Akane gemía placenteramente, con la práctica había aprendido la presión que la chica disfrutaba sin excederse; su otra mano se introdujo en los pantalones de ella hasta llegar a su centro de placer, acariciándolo suavemente, disfrutando a la vez la manera en que la joven restregaba su trasero contra su incipiente miembro cada vez que le acariciaba donde disfrutaba más.

La entrepierna del chico comenzó a molestarle ,por lo que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que abandonar momentáneamente su labor para acomodar su falo de tal manera que la excitación no le lastimara. Akane aprovechó su distracción para girarse, quedando frente a frente, lo guió en dirección de su escritorio mientras se besaban; una vez ahí, Ranma la tomó por las nalgas para sentarla sobre el mueble, colocándose en medio de las piernas de ella para así tener un mayor contacto con la impenetrada cavidad femenina.

Uno al otro se quitaron las ropas del torso, primero voló la camisa china del joven, después le acompañó en el piso la blusa de ella siguiendo a esas prendas la camiseta y el brassiere. Ranma se deleitaba saboreando los pechos de Akane mientras la sujetaba por la espalda, ella revolvía su cabello en el frenesí de las caricias; con urgencia, la joven bajó las manos a la altura de la cintura del chico, buscando deshacerse de la estorbosa tela que les cubría, diestramente logró que el resto de la indumentaria masculina resbalara, dejando expuesto el excitado y palpitante miembro del muchacho; lo tomó con la mano más próxima, lo que provocó un nuevo estremecimiento en él al comenzar a recorrerlo de arriba abajo.

Ranma se separó un momento de ella para quitar la falda y pantaletas que aún la envolvían, deslizando por sus piernas las telas llegó a sus pies, posó sus ojos en ella, admirándola en todo su esplendor, se le acercó nuevamente colocándose frente a su virgen entrada y le dijo al oído:

-Eres realmente hermosa- con una voz tan dulce y sensual que si Akane tenía aún alguna duda sobre el paso que estaban por dar, se disipó.

Ella lo separó un poco para poder verlo de frente.

-Ranma, es importante cuidarnos, estamos comenzando está aventura y quiero disfrutarla plenamente- le dijo mientras sacaba del cajón de su escritorio un envoltorio que le entregó al joven.

Ranma sonrió satisfecho.

-Pensaba en decirte lo mismo, yo también traía los míos en el pantalón- le dijo mientras tomaba lo que Akane le entregó, rasgó con sumo cuidado la envoltura y se colocó el preservativo.

Una vez preparados, Akane se dirigió a la cama, se acostó en ella e invitó a Ranma a posicionarse por encima de su cuerpo y en medio de sus piernas. El joven se recostó sobre el bien delineado cuerpo sosteniéndose con uno de sus codos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre la joven, con la mano libre guío su masculinidad hasta la feminidad, introduciéndose lentamente en ella; apenas penetró la punta sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de la mujer, por lo que comenzó a besarla con lujuria en el cuello, succionando de la manera que ya sabía que la excitaba aunque dejaba ciertas marcas que después era necesario ocultar; la chica de oscuros ojos nuevamente gemía bajo sus caricias, abriendo sus piernas y elevando sus caderas dándole la bienvenida a ese cuerpo que la solicitaba. Lentamente Ranma comenzó a mecerse, profundizando cada vez más la intromisión en el cuerpo femenino; Akane lo recibió con satisfacción, estaba tan excitada que elevó sus piernas para rodear la cintura del chico y disminuir la distancia que los separaba, emitió un gemido de doloroso placer cuando sintió que su barrera natural era desgarrada, encajó sus uñas en la espalda de su amante y le susurró al oído cadenciosamente

-Más-

Esa única palabra nubló la mente de Ranma, estimulando sus sentidos al máximo, haciéndolo más receptivo al placer que experimentaba su miembro al estar rodeado tan estrechamente por Akane.

Entraba y salía de la cavidad, ese roce íntimo estaba elevando el placer de ambos a niveles que no habían alcanzado antes, gemían libremente y cada vez más alto mientras más cerca estaban del clímax. El ritmo era cada vez más acelerado, las caderas estaban en un vaivén frenético buscando la culminación; Ranma se encontraba cerca de alcanzarla, pero estaba retrasando el momento el mayor tiempo posible al sentir el goce de su compañera y con la seguridad de que en poco tiempo alcanzarían juntos el orgasmo; ya no podía detenerse, en cualquier momento se liberaría, para su fortuna justo en ese instante sintió estrecharse sobre su virilidad el interior de Akane en placenteros espasmos para ambos, aumentando la intensidad de su clímax al sentirse bañado en el jugo de su bella amante, traduciéndose en una potente eyaculación que el preservativo adecuadamente contuvo.

Respiraban agitados, estaban felices, extasiados, satisfechos, se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma al fin, se pertenecían mutuamente.

Ranma se levantó para deshacerse de la protección usada, al regresar se recostó viendo a Akane, admirando su perfecta desnudez, comenzó a delinear con ternura la cintura y caderas de la mujer.

-El mequetrefe ese tenía razón- pronunció con algo de disgusto

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – contestó la chica viéndolo fijamente.

-El tal Tsubasa Miyamoto, el primero que llegó al Dojo intentando pedir tu mano… tenía razón. -sentencio serio el joven.

Akane seguía observándolo con cara de duda, por lo que Ranma continuó.

-Tus caderas son increíbles- concluyó mientras la abrazaba aproximándola a él, notando la joven que el muchacho ya se encontraba más que dispuesto para continuar.


End file.
